


Treasure

by Magdalene Holger (ElfriedeVesperGause)



Series: Pandora [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeVesperGause/pseuds/Magdalene%20Holger
Summary: 露中心的一个三次向半架空世界观短文。





	1. памятник

**Author's Note:**

> 第二次修改备注：又一年过去了，这是唯一写完的一篇苏联相关的文，虽然是aph，但是私货太多，我先放出来当个思路溜溜  
> —————————————  
> 这篇文是三年苏解日拼起来的顺便简单地补了个结局，本来三年前从来没想过会完结的样子  
> 里面有些部分两年前用旧号发过，可能还有小伙伴点了赞有印象，所以如果看到熟悉的地方……没错那就是我写的，去掉了很多废话，修改句式，看起来终于舒服了些  
> ＃＃＃严重警告＃＃＃  
> 由于全篇是Ivan视角，所以我试图尽量描摹他当时的心理活动与观点，然而和我三年前本人也不成熟的世界观与当时暗涌的局势一样(当时克里米亚公投尚未举行，文章在乌姐设定上几乎全盘推翻)，里面或许对苏解的看法过于充满情感上的主观意识，但由于起新篇困难，又觉得尚且有可取之处，于是就大多按照之前的思路写了下去，里面的有些观点现在我自己都不置可否  
> ＃以及这是个比较压抑的故事，涉三前提的半au，依然有时空错乱，各种未完成的隐喻

莫斯科被北风席卷的周末并非一个值得抒情的日子，常年生长在温带或者热带的人把它当做肃杀的哀嚎，而对于被冬将军所庇佑的俄罗斯人来说，充其量不过是一个曾出现在祖母故事里某个夜晚的翻版。穿着厚厚狼皮衣服的人不必担忧冻馁，也是将近三十年前的事。现在还活着的那个时代的人，或许希望时间倒流、停止。  
从红旗倒下的那一刻起就有人源源不断地朝南面温暖的过去逃去。伊塔的移民，当年随伊斯哈科夫和太也夫一同来到苏联的塔吉克人，维吾尔人，现在通通站在边界外争相表明自己三十多年前中国人的身份，自然被邻国海关所拒绝——那些轻易地就抛弃了原来的祖国的被引诱的人，在红色帝国末日降临时，又放弃了重新捡回的尊严。  
上校报告南部边境发生的一切时，Ivan依旧坐在自己的座位上，浏览意气风发的新总统为他布置的任务，他头疼地摆摆手示意对方离开，昔日的Illya用这动作表示“随他去”。Boris Nikolayevich评论这是独裁的象征，动作的主人最终和斯大林一样任后人唾弃，Ivan不耐烦地听着他的高谈阔论，只想早早睡去。  
谈到Illya，如今跟着蹦进他脑子里的话语是那些被刻意美化的或是扭曲的;给他留下基底的，带来混乱的;最深刻的莫过于关于那人短暂一生的记忆。Valadimir Valadiminovich开玩笑说他的确处于一个多愁善感的中年人的年纪，他深以为然。国家不知岁月，但上司们总是希望他们的脸再年轻，再年轻些。  
最先想起的仍然是Ukraine，自然是她，他曾经的姐姐。她的人生离他太近了，关乎他更为长久的命运，而他并不情愿叫她的另一个名字。她因为农业的问题而对他们的老大哥心生怨恨。另外波罗的海三个扼守要地但军事力量无足轻重的小家伙则是存在于回忆缝隙间的片段。他们在几年后终于如愿加入EU，仍然要忍受西欧那群故作优雅心比天高的贵族小姐先生们在心里一乡巴佬评定着他们。纵然如此，尚能挑拣的面包依然是一种诱人的选择。  
他故意避免去想那种更接近于真相的可能，现在他们的民众中已经隐隐约约有了这样的论调。Illya生性严酷而冷傲，但人们爱他的尊严和大国气度。Ukraine又本该是比他所爱的绝大多数都要重要的，在Ivan看来，她快疯了，尽管他自己也参与了让她变疯这一过程。

当Ivan第一次作为独立国家站在演讲台前时，人民站在台下欢呼，为国家牺牲了一切的老兵消失在视线尽头，他们的血肉之躯守护了地球上曾经最为耀眼的国家之一，现在却在一群自诩时代之子的年轻人的棍棒和新政府的冷漠下黯然离去。Ivan觉得这个国家的一切精神都在一点点虚化着，有人朝他扔砖头和铁锹，更多的人拉着他为他献上花环，逼他喝下几打伏特加。  
他晕晕乎乎地回到办公室的时候天已经黑了，还没把板凳坐热，眼前就窜出一个手握匕首的人出来，大喊着“苏联万岁”，他无奈地一把抓住这人的手臂，掐住腕关节神经，然后把匕首捏在了自己的手上。  
那人穿着清洁工的制服，他是Illya离去的三年前亲自招过来的。当时Illya在视察的工厂门口不远处发现了他，浑身破烂，最好的归宿或许本该是东西伯利亚的荒芜农场。那时被战争和政治阴谋包围的Illya突然动了恻隐之心，把他留了下来，于是Paul Arlovski成为了他俩忠实的朋友与下属。  
Ivan无法苛责这位真诚的爱国者，在他看来Paul比见风使舵自私自利的政客好太多。Paul见Ivan迟迟没有动作，之前的冲动也消减不少，但想到Illya的死不明不白，他的脸始终是沉下去的。  
“你应该知道，你不可能成为他那么伟大的国家。”  
“或许吧。”Ivan含糊地说。  
“本来我们有足够的理由确信他能够力挽狂澜……你知道没有了他的斯拉夫人就是一盘散沙，就像现在支离破碎的独联体一样，可是你们三个曾经受他的荫蔽的却纷纷离开了他，用卑鄙无耻的手段签下协议，把好生生一个团体拆散了，你们这些无耻的叛徒，下流的——”  
Ivan轻轻地把匕首架在了Paul的脖子上，Paul终于安静了些，依旧满脸不屑。  
Ivan忙活了一天，为了那些盲目狂欢的愚民和疯狂的共/产/党信徒。他本来应该回到曾经属于两个人的家，放上几块奢侈的巴黎香料，把自己泡在浴池里，假装那个人还能由着他靠在背后，冷不丁笑嘻嘻地遮住他的眼睛，这是在工作的钢铁般的Soviet身上看不见的景象，就和他们那些床上隐秘的令人脸红心跳的情话一样。而现在他没法回到他烧着暖炉的家，只有一个同样失去信仰的孤苦伶仃的清洁工在控诉他，可笑的是他也是个愚夫，Ivan不喜欢愚夫，尽管他是那么地习惯孤独。  
Illya说，孤独得久了，偶尔因为一件再普通不过的事情而感到愉悦，便不必称之为反应过激。  
“所以他活不了多久的，从历史的进程来看，他的毁灭早已被人民决定了。”  
Ivan说这话时，既无解释的标点，更无文字话的前言，对他来说，无需口语。苏联走过的时间里足够证明那些错误的道路。  
“这一点对现在情绪异常的全体来说是无法察觉的，恐怕过了十年，二十年，国别不同，出身不同，他本人被淹没在一堆浮夸不实的评价里。更何况他自出生起，就注定是要让人评价的。”  
“我还记得那个逃走的美国大兵——哦，别以为我泄露了你敬爱的Illya的什么机密。他一死，这些资料迟早都会被咱们那些可爱的想融入西方的社会精英卖掉——他可是个越战老兵，狂热的爱国分子，即使某一次偶尔地恢复记忆，在目睹冷战期间美苏的所作所为之后，也并非像嘴贱的西方媒体一样对咱们完全充斥抱怨和刻毒之恨。”  
“他说，他只恨他该恨的那一部分，走到如今的地步，他有责任——我觉得他挺无辜，毕竟那已经毁了他本来的命运——苏联有责任，美国也有责任，那些为利而博弈的大国，鼠目寸光的小国全部都有责任。他曾经以为美国的民主就是世界上最好的民主，但他知晓美国的战火在越南，柬埔寨，中东燃起的真实原因时，他就再也没那么说。”  
“我比不过Illya，比不过你们说的那奋起直追上青云的Mr.Wang，没有谁能效仿Wang的道路。六十年代末腹背受敌，却搞出了两弹一星，遑论他智商高如珠穆朗玛峰，还有着他国难及的资源和政治经验，从一开始，我们就不应该把自己往他的方向定位。”  
还有一句，自Illya消失的那一天起，需要付出悲惨代价理解的话语。  
“自由、平等，那是欧美写在理想主义里的说法，不是民主主义。它可以欺骗幻想着小罗曼蒂克的布尔乔亚，就像宗教安抚着驯服的信徒。而对于国家，只有弱肉强食的真理。”  
Ivan回忆起他第一次见到Illya的某个清晨，他是一只刚刚睁开眼睛不久的幼崽，不到几个月外表便迅速成长，诸多弟妹里，Illya唯给他亲自给他上课，带着他参与各种政治会议。国家的教育自然是与众不同的，没有人怀疑Illya的决议。  
他们习惯于在床上滚来滚去，探讨某种政策实施的可能性。Ivan扭扭歪歪的线条画成的套娃女孩砸在Illya的脑袋上，Illya伸手挠乱小小的脑袋。时间不经意地就长成了一个美丽少年十七八岁的模样，亲昵的示好变质为藏在句子尾音里的求爱，后来在一个冬雪重压着大地的寒冷夜晚里他们滚到了一起。  
谁能把党内文件写成叶赛宁式的情书，他的名字为Illya。  
最初Ivan是恐慌的，集中营的噩梦已经逝去，同性恋者并没有得到更多的宽容，Nazi的灵魂不仅有嗜杀留存在社会空气中，那甚至也不只是Nazi的灵魂。Illya轻描淡写地告诉他人类的道德准则不适用于国家意识，因为生命不是他们的本能，女人为爱和繁衍生子，女性国家意识不能。  
——而漫长的历史中，一个国家意识和另一个国家意识相会的日子太少，隔壁的Wang活了将近五千多年，谈了三场恋爱，最后一次在一千年前，那人的坟墓被忽必烈南下的铁骑踏过，从此踪迹难觅。  
没有人像我们一样依偎，亲吻，心心相印。Ivan从擦得透亮如薄翡翠的窗户上看见自己，糊着边框的是《真理报》上指责Shostakovich的社论。他看着发黄生绒的报纸，看着玻璃上那个几近透明的Illya，一个从复杂的斗争和真枪实弹的伏尔加格勒升起的灵魂。  
没有人像我们。这个人既值得恨，却总是无法辩驳的，是杀不死的。Ivan在莫斯科难得的阳光中，在他的被老年般的温柔宁静覆盖的怀里翻了个身。  
“是呀，没有人像，”Illya埋头看他，他在Illya的眼睛里是一个倒影，“我们就是我们，别扯那些超脱唯物主义的胡话。”  
他们为这段话产生一股莫名的心悸，于是谈话暂时中止，紧紧地拥抱对方，感受自己从伴侣的身上汲取来的平静的欢愉，这和他们填补漫长生命空白期的百无聊赖完全不同，Ivan想，这或许就是人类诗篇里常常出现的爱恋，生于如火激情，死于夏花灿烂，使人的头脑愉快地酥麻。那一瞬间比人类短暂的几十年更珍贵，但他不能长久地留住它。  
它生之有幸，也死于Norns织好的命运树里。

到底他和Illya在思想上有着很大的分歧，Illya曾无不愤怒地指责他，说他的思想即将跨入修/正/主义分子的深渊。Ivan讽刺地针锋相对，于是被Illya推倒在办公室上挂有列宁像的墙壁，眼神却游移于屈服与反抗之间，Illya照旧拿起了那支AK47抵在他的脖子上，他无所谓地弓起身体，用锁骨把它顶开，然后张嘴舔舐并含住了枪口。Illya被这显而易见的羞辱气得要命，他大叫着让Ivan像一个男人一样起来接受他的惩罚，Ivan自然未像过去两人亲密无间时那样屈服，他甩开嘴唇，银丝在黑色的管部泛起淫糜的光。  
“我亲爱的Illyusha，恐怕连您自己都知道那不管用了。”  
他艰难地挪动左手，指指肩上烙下的镰锤印记。伤痕尚未完全愈合，难看的血块半剥落在雪白的皮肤上。  
“心灵不管用，身体也不管用。您越是想约束我们，我们就越是想反抗，您就越是把我栓得更紧。可是那么多‘兄弟姐妹’里面，除了我，还能确定有多少人依然愿意相信着您，深爱着您呢？即使在您如此武断粗暴地对待他们以后?”  
深红瞳孔的Illya仿佛一只被激怒的北极熊，牙齿咬紧成极为压抑的程度，狂怒的风暴像流进了柏林的钢铁洪流。  
“那不重要，Vanya。”Illya几乎是把自己的嘴唇贴在了那道伤口上，Ivan感觉刺痛自锁骨向脊髓穿过，他微微战栗，于是Illya终于轻笑了起来。  
“我已经没有别的办法了，哪怕Brezhnev同志曾向我保证过一个强盛的苏联，存在于全面社保与军事现代化中的苏联，现在我也毫无办法了。”  
他彻底放开Ivan，回到自己的办公桌上，双手扶额，满口是不甘心的诘问:“从最高苏/维/埃到基层党支部里，一个个又聋又哑的疯子!除了食堂工人养的鬣狗，还有谁能认真地听点话吗？Khrushchev给了知识分子张嘴的机会，然后官僚们只当他放屁。”  
他们想法设法地转移矛盾，那群堪比沙皇时代贵族老爷们的家伙就会把贪婪的准则执行下去。某个写在讽刺小说里的清醒者曾说这是无法避免的腐化，因为非战争年代的主角总归是文官，不是军人，他们是最缺乏朴实信誉的那一类人，却把权力的按钮握在自己手里。  
动不了他们，他依旧得维持自己的统治。除了Ivan，他从来没有为自己的欲望活过，人们只当他残忍如饕餮，但只有他为他们的子孙谋划了最远的未来。  
Ivan想起了白色恐怖的时代，国家的政策和风向常常影响他们的情绪和心态。那时候洗澡仿佛便能暴露一个人所有的秘密，在最隐蔽的地方抚摸着自己的身体时，都能感受到模糊的眼睛刮遍每一寸骨髓。从那时候起Ivan第一次对于害怕有了明确的认知，但他还是个男孩儿，并不知晓Illya就是这股恐惧的来源。  
光是东德不到2千万人口就建立了其中600万人的监控秘密档案，特务无处不在，高压线把每个人的脚步压得沉重。或许那种压抑与绝望有同行CIA和FBI渲染的成分，因为每个political authority都在做着同样的事情。然而如此刻意地将其现象化的却并不多见。Illya曾对Beria说:“弹簧的恢复力是有一定限度的。”后来他又将原话返还给了Stalin和Andropov。  
当太阳从他光辉的顶点落下时，那必定是一个值得埋葬的黄昏。

有一天，Ukraine冷不丁地翻越电网来到了他所视察的精神病院，那时恰好有个原Trotsky派的人，当时即因为发疯而幸免于难，正好日常散步来到了那里。他大叫着“白军余匪的女特务来啦!”这毫无逻辑性的话朝Ukraine扑过去，她被吓了一大跳，但她也是上过战场，打过Nazi的女人，镇定后反手擒拿制服了病人。  
她本来想随便地把那人打晕，没想到手中的老头却咯咯笑了起来，对她说:“白军，没错，波兰人还是俄罗斯人，反正也不重要了。”  
她难以置信地收紧了抓住他胳膊的手，心里重重叠叠的疑问冒了出来:“你再说一遍?”  
“我说波兰人还是俄罗斯人，那都无所谓了，”老头灰白的脸上憋出营养不良的土红色，看起来就像一只被淋湿的、垂死的高加索犬，“可若你是乌克兰人，就实在太可怜了!”  
“你是怎么看出来的?”她摇晃着老头，惊怖一度战胜马上找到Ivan的力量。老头的脸上已经完全充血，他艰难地伸出舌头，发出哼哼的吸气声，Ukraine本该在此时充满温柔的怜悯，但几十年来的积怨使她沉浸在自己的世界里。  
“您在干什么呢，我亲爱的姐姐?”一个冷静清亮的女声传了过来。  
Ukraine马上松了手，又赶紧捂住了老头的嘴。  
Natalia比上次看起来还要瘦弱苍白，那已经是Chernobyl事件前的印象，昔日美丽如Odette的少女现在显露出骷髅的形状，双眼深凹，看不见爱情与依恋。她像一具尸体，从二十年代起，一刻不停地与死尸打交道。  
Ukraine讽刺地笑着:“你还愿意为他卖命？”  
Natalia动了动打着石膏的左手，面无表情道:“你现在不是？还是说你终于愿意向他摊牌了？你这么做，经过上司的同意了吗？”  
Ukraine喉咙发哽，旋即回答她的问题:“对于傻瓜Ivan，或许还保留一点作为姐姐的情分?可要论到我们伟大的领袖，我怎么能说一个‘不’字呢？”  
Natalia偏过头去，像是完全忽视了眼前的女人，这个女人，是俄罗斯人，波兰人，偏偏说自己是乌克兰人就备显尴尬。她家产优渥，外人也定当她会受到特别优待，两人今日之结果却令人唏嘘。  
“你好歹还可以选择——恕我多嘴，那或许并不在正确的方向。”  
小国只有两条道路，一条通往日夜饱暖的满足，一条在地狱。一步踏错，整个国家的格局都会被顷刻颠覆。就像捷克一夜梦醒，布拉格便成了城中之国。  
连至始至终综合实力都超过Illya的Jones在七十年代都始终被噩梦缠绕着，像疯了一样地制作武器，探索月球，陷于滞胀中的经济却依旧让人们对于未来纷纷失去信心。但他终归是有办法的，不过十年，苏联的外强中干便逐渐暴露了出来。  
Natalia向背后大门的方向望去，视线被铁门阻挡，但她知道那个东德人正作为警卫官守护在门口，对于西方那些岁月悠久的中世纪，他知道得很多。  
就只是又一个轮回，没有明确的开端，尽头或许在陨石毁灭地球的那一天。  
Ukraine已经走了，Natalia知道她只是想找到Ivan而已，但她不会让那个女人这么做。  
反正也没有多大的意义，但对于Natalia来说……  
老头匍匐着朝她挪去，她冷漠地叫他回到自己该呆的地方，老头郁郁地哭，Natalia不忍地闭上眼，保持着原来的语气。  
“就在这里了却余生吧，你已经没有家可以回了。”

Gilbert Beillschmidt对他如今领导的那方面的事儿有着不甚明朗的了解，他厌恶地皱了皱眉，二十年代，那个罪人上台之前的柏林，他见得多了，可是像他这样把意志写在党章里，又掩耳盗铃的人，有一种令人发笑的苦涩。到底CCCP最高意志代表者为何竟要视察一个精神病院，恐怕任凭那些无关紧要的小家伙绞尽脑汁也想不明白。  
他很聪明，也很嚣张，然而一场疯狂的战争打碎了他所有的骄傲，他本该在1945年死去，却因为大国博弈被要求苟活了下来，他新生的第一刻起就明白自己应该如何顺从，他的一举一动都牵扯着墙另一头的Monika的命运。  
熬过幼鸟长成黑鹰的季节，或许柏林墙还能倒下来呢？  
——门开了。  
两个容貌相似的高大东斯拉夫人走了出来，Ivan最后小声地念叨着那人什么都没怎么样。Gilbert注意到他长衣的领口上有细小的白灰。  
墙壁在不久前新刷了一遍。  
Illya瞥了静肃的德国人一眼，叫他开车送Ivan回官邸。他很快收敛了对于那个细节的兴趣，那不是他该关心的话题，Monika才是。  
直到Gilbert打开那辆漆着党徽的GAZ-M14时，Ivan突然软绵绵地倒了下去。

有些事情，就让它永远地成为秘密吧。Jones对Wang感叹道，秘密越多，到了最后，原本的绝密也就不重要了。  
王耀沉默不语，千年来多少秘密都被他烂在了肚子里，不论是那些迄今存在的，还是早就不复存在的。  
他对Illya说，他的最后一个恋人存在于一千年前，他既说了谎，又没说谎。  
谁在乎呢，有些肮脏的小秘密从来不需要解释。

Ivan长卧不起，Natalia不方便，于是Gilbert顺便  
承担了护工的义务，他现在和他们绑在一条船上，偶尔也对日渐熟悉的两个人产生微妙的亲近感。  
他无聊地盯着这个年轻的斯拉夫人的脸，他们混杂着高加索人与蒙古人的血液使他们轮廓柔和，显示出比同龄日耳曼人更加年轻的假象。Gilbert记得最后一段时间在战场上见到过的年轻的战士们，面孔越来越年轻，最后就连女人出现的频率也比之前高了许多。  
现在他们没有多少男人了，Ukraine将会卖了军火，卖了资源，卖了农产品，最后他们会将姑娘也插上价牌。不，也许不止Ukraine，整个东欧，被红色封闭了半个世纪的东欧，在信息流冲击了陈旧世界以后，仍然保持着旧时缓滞的生长。  
Ivan在梦里咕哝了几句，Gilbert觉得那很有趣，过去小小的Monika也会在某些冗长的会议上支撑不住睡着，给他一个溜走的理由，然后在抱着洋娃娃似的小姑娘回卧室的路上听梦里那些关于“哥哥是笨蛋”之类的可爱抱怨。Ivan也在念叨着Illya的名字，他甚至觉得连那个冷血的恶魔也有了人情味。  
——Отвали!  
……嗯?  
Gilbert难以置信地将耳朵凑近Ivan。  
——Отвали!  
他终于确定自己没有幻听，可这一整天，他本人都仿佛身处魔幻现实主义世界中，他一直觉得，尽管身处于此的众人有着诸多难以启诉的怨念，但Ivan偏偏是最不该抱怨的那个人。

Ivan的梦里有一片白茫茫的光的大海。  
他们要民主，他们以为的自由民主，于是一座大厦轰然倒塌，落地的镰锤旗帜静静地躺在深爱的大地的尘埃中。人们欢呼雀跃，仿佛恶魔的禁锢悄然离去，明天黑面包就会点化为布朗尼，后天伏尔加河里醉满美酒。西方为他们编织的伊甸园尚在眼前，他们将投入自己真正的朋友们的怀抱，他们将回报以——  
生命，鲜血，饥饿，战争。  
谁死于这场战争，这场政客与金融大亨的豪赌中。  
谁被麻醉药品抹杀，谁就从克格勃的枪口穿过华尔街的股票之墙。  
谁把冷战的帷幕拉下，谁将信息时代的号角吹响。  
爆炸，袭击，生死时速。  
处处无可逃避的视线从他身上转移开来，就像淘气的幼童抛弃了他的残羹剩饭，靶子被戳刺得千疮百孔，被随意丢弃在岁月的某个角落中。  
这过时之人将死于第三次危机里倒下的多米诺骨牌。  
他的第一个人作为殉道者，另一个破坏秩序，最后一个正在书写自己。  
他不想成为一个笑话，尽管历史证明，他成为一个笑话是人类历史进程的贡献。  
他是——  
Ivan猛地睁开眼睛，Illya坐在他的床边，用他这个年代里已经极少露出的温柔的微笑对着他。  
“你醒了。”  
他下意识地看看四周，Gilbert不小心把他的勃朗宁留在了桌子上。屋子是童年和少年时代的暖色，一株青藤从窗外伸展进了装着向日葵的花盆里。  
他没醒，他的过去有一股风云骤起前的平静。  
“我睡了一天?”  
“是啊，Beillschmidt说，你一直在喊着我的名字。”  
的确，那个名字已经成为现实场合的禁忌，当他欣喜地发现另一个同名者时，他情不自禁地多叫了几句。  
“我还说了什么？”  
“没有别的，你只是叫我，一直叫我。我问Beillschmidt他的妹妹也会如此吗，他当时的表情可精彩了。”

Ivan楞楞地看着Illya抚摸他的眼睑，这只手已经消失了多年，他想抓住它，不管它是否只是一段由细胞串起的潜意识。  
“对了，你记住，那个人招了。”  
尽管他知道那人最终因何屈服，Ivan身处于当时的时间线，仍然觉得难以置信。  
“可他明明——”  
“他就是招了，你必须得这么认为，”Illya慢条斯理地解开Ivan的睡衣，屋内炉火温暖，Ivan竟然穿着厚白棉绒，雪白的肌肤有些发烫，“哪怕对于Jones没有威胁，也足够给我们那个早已背叛的故人一个极大的教训了。”  
说到底，对于他们国内本身的状况依旧毫无作用。他们能堵住Wang的嘴，却挡不住造梦者Jones。  
还有，说到背叛，他觉得只是早晚的问题。  
到底是谁背叛了谁?  
乘着身边的人睡着之后，他起身拿起Gilbert的勃朗宁，扣下扳机。子弹穿过心脏的一瞬间，他觉得自己成为了Illya。  
Ivan在寒冷昏黄的台灯下终于打开了现实的世界。Paul给他披上了外套，并留下辞呈，说他要南边的朝鲜去，Ivan苦恼地骂了一句“傻货”便又埋在办公桌上。  
金家王朝也是能随便去的。

不过随他吧，到哪儿都一样。资本不资本，共/产不共/产，老大误入歧途走向坟墓，老二早二十年就背叛革/命。  
屋外长久的雪已经停止了，灰色的幕布裂开，迸出一道温柔的白光来，莫斯科冬日的太阳颇为无力，临近他生日的好几天都如同在哀悼日里度过，他有时候憎恨这时间的来临，自他成为一个独立国家开始，他既过不好新年，也过不好圣诞节。  
总统来向他最特别的下属问安了，Ivan微微点头，然后眼睛从政要们的身上挪下去。明天又是一个需要会见Jones的日子，他这提线木偶的操纵者们似乎还嫌脸丢得不够。他们大赚满钵，自由精英还傻兮兮地跟着他们起哄。  
他们拿飞机和坦克去换取小麦面包，薄弱的轻工业使街上已经出现了衣不蔽体之貌。组成国家大多数的女人们也在朝外面汹涌地逃逸着。  
“……只要五美元就可以和乌克兰的女孩们共度春宵，要知道在相邻的俄罗斯，同样美丽的女孩身价高达数百美元。”*1  
五十步笑百步。  
这是Wang给他带来的新闻，如此刻毒的描述，他国家的女孩儿原来竟被轻贱至此，几百美元就可以决定一个花样少女的全部价值。  
他是个混蛋，俄罗斯男人们是混蛋。倘若Illya尚在，那些女孩们本该在纺织工厂里，穿着朴素厚实的衣服努力劳作。现在卖肉已经成为了不浮于话题中的默许项目，男人的寿命飞速缩短了十岁，他们酗酒，颓废，打骂女人。女人逃向文明，自由的外衣就装饰在一个个红灯区的纸醉金迷里，那是西方人的天堂。  
你以为抛弃过去过后，他们就会敞开心扉来爱你吗？我的姐姐，过去是无法抛弃的，Jones不能，Wang也不能。

王耀站在西北海关外望着那群挤得密密麻麻的逃亡者，他们有的带着俄罗斯人的面孔，有的像当初离开的那批牧民，王耀看着他们举起手中五十年代的身份证，有的用不甚熟练的汉语说着:“我中国人，回来!”他们的手越过边界线又被战士们推了过去，夹杂着妇儿的哀嚎响彻在空旷的土地上。  
边境碑上的CCCP被草草涂掉，换上“俄/罗斯联/邦”的国名，王耀的眼里新的油漆仿佛渐渐隐去，仿佛东北哨所里的Illya此刻突然跑到了他的眼前。  
当地政府和军/区司令都私下里问他怎么办。  
“一个都别弄回来。”  
王耀斟酌道，他想起了苏联给kmt军队投放物资的直升机，想起珍宝岛，想起那位痛哭的村支书追赶逃民的情景。还有一堆堆死去的羊，村支书泪流满面地哀嚎着:“你们走了，这么多羊儿怎么办啊！”  
对于有些错过的事情，他容忍得太多。新的世纪，一切都应恢复本应有的秩序。  
“既然在能选择的时候做了苏联人，那就再也没有第二次做中国人的机会了。”

Illya和Ivan的助手交接好最后的工作，其实也没有多少可以做的，毕竟，身为一个已经不再合法的政权，庆贺他死亡的意义远远不如庆祝一个新生政权上台的意义重大，更何况那么多人恨他入骨:Torris流下三分之二的血液依旧眼神空洞地望着他，Felix拉开边防线用挑衅的微笑将欧盟的胜利者引入国内，Tonya毅然决然的出走，Natalia最后的回头……  
还有Ivan，在这过程中至始至终不吭一声的Ivan，最后拿着枪指向他，宣判他死亡的最终背叛者，唯有在他的冷漠之中Illya才真正感受到死亡的到来。此刻他却毫无恨意。他的心灵三分之二都住着Ivan的灵魂，现在心被搬空了，他也就无所留恋。

Ivan没有来，最后一刻，依旧没有来。

莫斯科红场依旧披覆了茫茫雪衣。

这是一个伟大时代的结束，而生死相隔的前后代即将承受的十年苦难无法预料，纵然他们的子民流尽眼泪，唯有鲜血可以继泣，却再也没有救世主指引他们前进的方向。

弥留之际，他的眼里是一片纯净的白桦林。那是斯拉夫古今的诗人最爱的仙境，一个大概只有Vanya才想象得出来的有神信仰的乐园。  
他看见了Stepan，那个死前还在躲在沙皇城堡弹钢琴的疯子，Illya嘲笑说Tchaikovsky革了他的命。现在换他嘲笑Illya迎来同样的结局了。  
他也看见了冬将军，自斯大林格勒战役后他就再也没见过他，他总想起Stepan还在时老是给他讲起年轻时的冬将军如何击退Teuton和Napoleon的故事，现在他终于觉得威严的老人离他挺近。  
他看见了苏联和红色阵营昔日的战友们，也许二战后期是他们唯一一段最团结的日子。猜忌和怨恨被搁置起来，众人同心，艰难又愉悦。  
他看见了Gilbert。Monika抛弃一切端庄，取下高跟鞋越过写满脏话和祝福的柏林墙飞奔向他，他惊喜得无以言表，一瞬间迟疑的忧愁被轻易洗刷干净。  
他看见了Natalia，忠实的少女内心焦灼地挣扎着，最后脚步停止，一头秀发的脑袋试图向Ivan的方向望去，啊，她原本也没有选择的。  
他看见了Wang，小布尔什维克，他依然拿着他们的旗帜，他会继承这红色帝国吗？  
东方人当然说不，那简直就是来自凛冬的诅咒。  
哦，还有，他的小露西亚，他的Vanya，站在斯巴斯基钟塔之下，听新一天的钟声浑厚地敲响，庄严如心存感激的圣伯多禄。  
我最后，还是看见你哭了哦。  
Fin.


	2. 废弃品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废稿，памятник前身之一

真正等到那个日子的时候，我的手就好像被施加了魔力一般，动弹不得，原先被计划好的未能按部就班地出现在公共的记录之中。于是我被大街上这股压抑着的狂热的气氛给赶出了圣诞节的狂欢夜。不同于西欧那群乌合之众的灯火明澈通宵达旦，十二月二十五日的莫斯科被厚重的大雪笼盖得暗淡阴郁，不是自己的终究不是自己的，借来的慰安在冷漠的死亡女神面前胆怯唯喏——借来的慰安，谁还记得东正教的圣诞节还要整整十一天才会姗姗到来，所以我们为什么不呆在家里，温暖的暖炉旁，度过一个严肃的，又郑重的节日呢？  
人最好骗的是自己，最不愿意接受的现实不是“我不能”而是“我能，可是我自己什么也没有做”，这句问话本身就代表了无限的可能性，甚至会让人怀疑自己的信仰和爱存在的本来的可能性，如果我现在就对着那镰刀锤头的旗帜大喊一声:“瞧，可笑的伊留沙，现在我没有你了，我依然活得好好地，只是变成了一个意志颓丧的酒鬼而已。”我想不等他气活过来生生抽我一顿，我自己就会被这充满了自暴自弃意味的顽劣语句给吓坏了，然后我会走上老路，给自己灌更多的酒，然后随便跟酒吧里些个年轻的小混混打一架，最后像烂泥一样地等着娜塔莎或者别的谁来把我抬回去，冬妮娅是不太可能的了，恐怕她本人就是我喝酒咒骂的对象之一。  
军队暴力，同性恋厌恶症，抑郁加持，酒精中毒，“那些人”，我的生活。  
我知道“那些人”眼里的我和真正的我是绝对不一样的，他们天天都算计着我会算计他们当中的某一个人的身子。其实这话说得荒谬，我必须要爱上一个被眼前虚假的繁荣所幸福蒙蔽着的（顺便还不忘心机婊一下）的“高贵”人种，因为他们天生就高贵，为什么，因为高贵，所以高贵，高贵是不需要理由的，所以他们的手下败将是卑贱的下种，宿命的敌手就是世纪的邪恶。所以我改邪归正的唯一出路大概就是剃个光头，戴上万字旗红袖章，徒手肉搏一场，然后乖乖的匍匐过去等待高贵的小姐的传唤，上一次当我想到这里的时候，我手上正提着一个垃圾袋，随着垃圾袋和场上的苍蝇与蛆虫混为一体之后，我终于轻松愉悦的抛下了这个心理包袱。  
像伊利亚·布拉金斯基那么冲动是我再也做不到的事情了，我还有能力打架，但是引以为豪的毅力已经不在了。  
伊留沙，看着我这么窝囊是否有想要杀死我的冲动呢？  
我死了，你回来。我知道有不少人始终惦记着这个想法。  
国家死了以后是没有形体的，你会学我一样，在三色国旗上涂上防腐蚀原料，为她的身躯盖上一片灿烂的火红吗？  
虽然从哪一方面来讲，我都不是个值得怀恋的人。  
哦，我忘了，你比我先死，而我大概永远都没有这样的机会了。我把脚下的小石子踢开，石子骨碌碌地向前滚带去一抹扬尘，一直滚到破裂的柏油路的裂缝里去，偶尔路过的行人投去厌恶的目光匆匆而过，难以相信这是我们曾经光鲜亮丽的大街。王耀上一次来开会时说，基建算是被我吃到肚子里去了。我摸了摸额头，那里越渗越多的汗珠是不满的阴潮在隐隐地积蓄着。烂到骨子里的基建和被丢到九霄云外的自信心在资本主义的暗流下涌动着，从水面的倒影中总是冷不丁地冒出你讽刺的笑脸，然后我眨眨眼睛，幻影就消失不见了。  
我想起了白色恐怖的时代，那时候就算洗澡，在最隐秘的地方抚摸着自己的身体时，都能感受到模糊的眼睛刮遍每一寸骨髓。


	3. Убить этого русского

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2017苏解纪念日  
> #主苏露，伪苏普露独露叙，极其微量芋兄弟星月组hhhh  
> #阿米生日已经不过了然而苏解从不缺席躺枪  
> #为啥东西都给发糖了却喜欢虐雪国呢(并没有)  
> #今年的画风特别清奇，我说真的是搞笑风你信吗  
> #文中写到的某些观点与作者本人观点相悖  
> #接苏露《памятник》和中露《Eden》的世界观设定，估计没几个人记得这两篇了hhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名设定:  
> cccp(中文同人圈泛设):伊利亚·布拉金斯基  
> Ukraine(使用本家候选名):叶鲁尼娅·契尔年科  
> 莫斯科(自拟):弗拉基米尔·布拉金斯基  
> Syria(自拟):法希尔·布尔汗·萨利赫  
> Iran(自拟):基亚努什·阿拔斯·贾拉里  
> Pakistan(自拟):玛利亚姆·萨巴·哈立德  
> Cuba(使用本家候选名):马克西莫·德尔加多  
> Kazakhstan(俄语同人圈泛设):亚历山大·别尔库托夫  
> 神罗(自拟):海因里希·埃德尔斯坦

伊万说:我要从曲折的山坡上走下来了，那泥泞，那曲折而充满荆棘的道路，这六年的时间我的生活渐渐走上了正轨。这六年我彻夜难眠，滥用精神灵体的优势整日整夜写诗，看书，看你的手稿。渐渐的我什么也不看了，而冬将军来的次数也越来越多了。

伊万说:近几年冬将军终于不再迎面抽我耳刮子，虽然他本意可能一向并非针对我。两年前我第一次决定向法希尔(Syria)派出援兵，做出决定的那天午夜加班加点，当我坐在克里姆林宫的花园里围着一瓶伏特加跳舞的时候，一阵风把我直接卷回了家，而我甚至想要像一个小妇人一样大喊救命，但北风同样归属于俄罗斯，抱着这样的想法，我十分淡定地落在地上看着同样十分淡定的弗拉基米尔(Moscow)，而他的第一句话是，明天的新闻报道里说不定会出现天上首次下人的骇听。

他的第二句话是:但这是俄罗斯，只要最终没有被太阳融化，一切都是正常的。说完他残暴地一拳击碎刚被厚霜压垮下来的梁板，然后我和他就维修费用谁七谁三的问题打了一架，我们都坚持认为自己应该承担那个“七”。

伊万说:您可以别追究我为什么之前会围着伏特加跳舞了吗，除了这件事本身和那个像巫女一样蹦来蹦去的烧瓶我什么都不记得了。至于瓦洛佳喝没喝酒我更不清楚，你知道他喝没喝酒都跟醉了差不多。

伊万说:对，瓦洛佳说什么都是对的。哪怕冬将军拿着这样的玩笑去小小地戏弄一下魔鬼的影子，我想也没人会感到惊讶的，毕竟这里是俄罗斯。

伊万说:不，不，我刚才并没有喝酒，一小半杯酒能叫酒吗。

伊万说:我好想和你一起喝酒，我记得自从基尔伯特那家伙跑到咱家来以后，你就再也没喝过伏特加了，哪怕人/民委/员会和军/方那些个家伙招惹你也始终不松口。你不知道我当时有多嫉妒，因为在纽伦堡那里我也见过基尔伯特和路茨抢黑啤喝，结果柯尼斯堡人过来以后也不喝酒了——你俩是心照不宣吗?我还不知道你酒量怎么样呢，听说你喝不过王耀，这是真的吗？

伊万说:别操心了，基尔伯特那家伙还活着呢，只不过现在比他那几百个弟兄都要孱弱些——现在总归不需要他打仗，那也就和之前没什么差别。叶鲁尼娅(Ukraine)跑去向他求助之前，我一直觉得贝什米特兄弟对我很有好感——尤其是路茨，我怀疑他暗恋我——别，这可不是什么自恋，不过调侃一下日耳曼人奇怪的负罪心理罢了。琼斯要他赶紧表态制裁我，于是他就表态了，那一瞬间我以为这么多年的努力白做了:老天，毕竟这可是我们欧洲第一大贸易合作伙伴。我很想指着他的鼻子大骂“你个二五仔没你大不了我去上合国家进口东西”，结果他私下里居然跑过来赔礼道歉——姑且算是赔礼吧，你也知道按照日耳曼人祖传傲娇从表面上看也看不出什么。他说从民调上来看有接近一半的民众都不同意这次的制裁，甚至有不少人暗中对琼斯表示了不满。

我点点头，十分感动，然后情不自禁地说:所以你还是得当琼斯的打手啊。

然后我失去了一个仰慕者，瞬间觉得自己空虚了一半，焦虑得只好多写了几部芭蕾舞剧。结果上映的时候居然被剧院老板批没你写的那个奥杰塔的故事好。

伊万说:你居然会喜欢天鹅湖……

伊万说:不要拿基尔伯特和其他日耳曼人比啦，天知道他以前和托里斯还玩得近点……话说回来，那只山鹰真的不是基尔伯特怂恿你养的吗，它在09年寿终正寝，我把他葬在了你的衣冠冢旁边。

伊万说:好啦我知道我不会说话，但他们敢那么做就说明事情再无商量的余地了。至于琼斯的新上司发疯打算抛弃掉德国人的事情……谁叫那个小家伙当初总说我是个生于恐怖的男人呢？

伊万说:所以说嘛，说一种语言的人不一定靠谱，更别论不说同一种语言的人呢。你看路德维希，他被琼斯被亚瑟来回地耍结果还不是敢怒不敢言。你看看基亚努什多硬气——别说王耀，他是个每个话题谈到都必须被当做特例的那种人。

伊万说:马克西莫(Cuba)啊，他……他……你知道他那个位置不能永远和琼斯咬下去的。我没有责怪他，如果再过个几年的话，说不定最后我在他心中的形象更是会一落千丈。

伊万说:不过你可别太高看琼斯了，他是把你……送到了永恒安息之所没错，可欲望过度膨胀的弊端已经显现出来了。最近他为他的金主做的事情太疯狂，他那所谓的“朋友”们早就开始动摇了。

伊万说:我从法希尔那里撤军了。呕心沥血，总算没损失在中东最后的火种。其实他还有很长的路要走，那些人们总是吵着要分家，但我已经有点力不从心了。

伊万说:我很喜欢他，我原以为他会像他那些靠不住的弟兄一样最终沦为琼斯的牺牲品，我甚至想过放弃他，谁也没想过他硬生生在孤城里守了三年，那时候我乘着直升机俯视那片干涸的土地，感觉像是回到了几十年前的斯大林格勒。于是我也决定坚持下去，他虽英勇，但没有我们和王耀的支持恐怕最后只能全城殉死。

伊万说:斯大林格勒啊，你英勇的身姿，永远不能忘却的纪念。今年的反法西斯胜利阅兵过后路茨甚至偷偷地跑到了红场纪念碑献花，被我逮了个正着，于是我专门请他去了大剧院呢。

伊万说:然后他全程没说一句话，对，他还蛮懂礼貌的，一直到晚上我们一起去餐馆也没开口。

伊万说:笑什么笑!我可是同时承袭了你和斯捷潘的艺术基底，你干嘛老怀疑我的编剧能力?你为什么就不能假定是过度的自负使他不愿低头欣赏我的作品呢？

伊万说:我和他算是敌人吧？或许1991年12月25日过后便不再有什么“敌人”了，我和他一起逛了很多地方，其实如果当初……战争并没有爆发的话，说不定七十多年前我就该带他来这里走走了，世事弄人，哦不，对他来说应该是“不作死就不会死”。

作了死，那所有的苦果都咽下去吧。

伊万说:我最想要的再也不能得到了。

伊万说:我这六年得到了一些，却总觉得自己失去了更多，直到今年初才好了一些。法希尔无疑给我打了一支定心药剂，王耀那边一直安稳，南海的新人走马上任，一切又归于平静，琼斯的黑手也渐渐明朗化了。但是王耀本人……他身体没什么大碍，就是有点奇怪——算了，评价他总是个很复杂的事情，尤其在于他自己也不愿意掏心掏肺给你说话(虽然我承认他能说的一般也是实话)。你要是想知道自己切上帝视角看吧，总之我稍微有点担心他。

不过只要玛利亚姆(Pakistan)还爱着他，他的破链之路总归是有解决办法的。但是相对地India就老是针对他，虽然我觉得他自己本人不太想理人，但鉴于亚瑟总是莫名其妙地蹦出来多管闲事，这让他又暗中接济了玛利亚姆不少。现在卖东西给阿三的时候，我都总有一种谜一样的愧疚感。

伊万说:你的眼光真的不太好……别说我啦，我可从来不宣称自己有眼光。

伊万说:克里米亚算意外收获。我也没想到在离开之后，叶鲁尼娅竟然走投无路到这种地步，从季莫申科被判刑开始，我总怀疑她是不是被什么巫术给控制住了，她的一些行为简直像不经世事的未成年人。比如收留那个不自量力的格鲁吉亚逗比，最后这位难民州长竟然带着一堆老弱病残游行要赶她现任上司下台。

伊万说:真是给斯大林同志丢脸啊。

伊万说:可你知道她最可恶的一点是什么?她竟然认为贝什米特兄弟在二战期间的所作所为是合法的，我简直不能相信她说出这样的话!虽然她最后否认了，我也知道这不仅仅是她一个人的问题……

伊万说:伊留沙，以前想起她烦恼，现在想起她害怕!直到现在我才讲到她，那种恼人的惊怖的片段还一直闪现。无论是娜塔申卡还是萨沙(Kazakhstan)都没法明白这些……那是来自于内心的恐惧，就因为我们的某些部分曾为一体。

伊万说:你干嘛要同意玉米书记的意见把属于我的土地给她呢，东边的人们其实更想回来。你把我们人为地割裂开来，格鲁吉亚也是如此。

伊万说:我该恨你吗？恨你可是不成的啊，家里乃至于王耀家不少人帮你说好话，只有我知道每换一个就把积木推倒重建是多么痛苦的周而复始……最接近于成功的一次我都快封顶了，然后马上被你带来的新上司推倒了。

伊万说:可是在书上，你们一个个都是保尔·柯察金，至少叶鲁尼娅是。

伊万说:我好冷，好饿。但我没法对任何一个人倾诉，娜塔莉亚离我太远。总统阁下只会拍拍我的肩让我骑熊踩水。接近三十年的交情啊，我却感觉还不到点子上。

伊万说:我不敢想象他走了以后会怎么样……我承认他很像你的上司，正因为这样我才能从一片废墟之中苟延残喘地活过来。如果他是国家的话，是不是一切都不一样了?

伊万说:如此浑浑噩噩三十年，唯恐大厦某一天再次崩塌。

伊万说:我好想你，反正你也回不来了。

伊万说:我的感情比太平洋隔壁的隔壁打包大甩卖的要珍贵一点点。

伊万说:然后我就没什么可说的了，难道你要听美国人如何让我们的孩子被禁赛，然后他让自家运动员单独重赛的详细经过吗？

除了这些，我没有别的什么了。

伊万说:阿勒颇停战的那天我在窒闷的帐篷里感受灵魂飞升，王耀一巴掌按到额头上把我冷醒了，我一直怀疑这是他家一种叫做“寒冰掌”的武术。那天我思考了很久关于未来的问题，以前我只想活着，因而从未在意过怎么活着，直到被总统的期待和风中的娜塔莎点醒。然后我和王耀罕见地谈论了很久马克思主义的问题——历史事物的演变发展。他很诚实地指出来，我的问题不解决，迟早还会被肢解一次。

我第一次听到他那么犀利的发言，于是使劲点头让他再说下去，他说没有然后了，我说怎么可能你可是活了几千年的人，他说我语言你可能要死你怎么这么高兴，我说死了并不一定是一件令人悲恸的事情啊，比如说那些不被人期待的国家，即使消失也为自己国民的思想所影响，觉得自己死得无所谓，甚至死得值。这一点你总体会不到，因为你永远都那么怕死。

伊万没说:我真羡慕你啊。

伊万说:海因里希(神罗)死了，连费里西安诺和罗德里赫都未必有什么触动呢。弗朗西斯给我讲过，他走之前一直处于一直很混沌的状态。他本来想亲手了结他，结果后来发现海因里希不见了，他也没管，一个彻底崩析的国家活不久的，他和基尔伯特的情况不一样。

伊万说:所谓混沌，就是不悲不喜，不遗憾不留念，不激动不柔情，一切都如灰烬散过。

伊万说:嘿没想到灵魂打人也这么痛，伊利亚你在天上跟雅各练过扳手劲了吗。

伊万说:我，我不和你说这些，还有别的什么可说的吗？现在是我一个人在凡间磨砺，即使我想分享一些色彩温暖的故事，一道门却永远横亘在通往天国的路上。

伊万说:咱俩的问题真是一言难尽，总之大家都认定了多数还是你的锅对吧。当然我的评价只会比你更低，这点你大可以放心，咱俩又不像贝什米特偶像团那样相亲相爱。

伊万说:明天一早我就到斯巴斯基钟塔下面走走，我会带本《圣经》，就读“最后的晚餐”那一部分。然后用摇滚风给你唱出来，直到警卫把我拖到局子里，或者大雪埋到膝盖骨为止。

END.


	4. 短歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美英法轰炸叙利亚后作，与现实无完全联系，然而是三次元向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #主露叙，隐苏露  
> #文中写到的某些观点与作者本人观点相悖  
> #接苏露《памятник》和中露《Eden》的世界观设定，话说这篇能成系列我自己都蛮惊讶  
> 人名设定:  
> cccp(中文同人圈泛设):伊利亚·布拉金斯基  
> Ukraine(使用本家候选名):叶鲁尼娅·契尔年科  
> Syria(自拟):法希尔·布尔汗·萨利赫  
> Israel:约哈斯·拉宾

“伊凡·伊利伊奇，我的母亲就不一样，她曾经的荣光可与东方的恩人相媲美。”

然后伊凡扔过去一个压缩饼干，清脆的声响刺破织满血腥的空气，他摸着被砸中的心口无所谓地笑了笑，把饼干递给一个直勾勾盯着他的经过的小孩。食物于他只是点缀，他仅以人民的兴衰为食。

“您为什么要砸我的心口?”

“少转移话题，你刚才说到你的母亲。”

“我现在更想知道您为什么要砸我的心口?”

“开玩笑，你知道你又不会死。”

“您砸得很顺手，或许以前已经练过很多次了？这可不是个好玩笑?”

“怎么，”他的斯拉夫神灵有些恼怒地皱眉，比西欧人要柔和些的五官张扬也得有些狠厉，“杀不死人就不允许练了？”

无数大自然的经验和教训告诉我们，不要在一头熊暴怒的时候摸他的尾巴，来自沙漠和山丘的法希尔却是一千零一夜中的勇士，继承了那些阿拉伯人留在历史中的好传统，他从不试图驯化北极的野兽，而是把自己踏踏实实地摆在第三者的角度恭敬地倾听书写他偶尔发疯时下达的指令——前提是对他的人民无害。时间磨合裂痕，熟练增长默契，有一天伊凡不小心开了一个关于宗教的玩笑，在两人彼此沉默的空隙之间，法希尔说出了他这辈子之前从来不会说过的话语:“嗯，就跟伊利亚·布拉金斯基同志一样。”

其实他当时很紧张，紧张到至今他都没回忆起来伊凡之前到底是讲了个什么笑话。他都做好默默承受一段暴风雨的准备了，他曾经见过伊利亚·布拉金斯基对付阿富汗的手段，所有人都知道，伊利亚是伊凡谈之而阴晴不定的伤口，他心想把责任都揽在自己身上还不是个事儿。

至少他总不会像琼斯一样敢于指责鼻子说他动用了洗衣粉杀伤武器，然后径直把枪口往他心脏上堵，旁边的贝什米特小姐看了拦都拦不住。

他觉得伊凡甩枪的动作和琼斯如出一辙，不愧是从历史巅疯的刀剑火海滚过来的人，但是他是1991年以后才开始渐渐出现在众人的视线中，之前法希尔一直认为:搞大清洗，他在行，他的前kgb总统可以手把手教他指着那几个横征暴敛的大财阀；战争，不行，就连伊利亚也有很多年没打过仗了，他还只能靠着伊利亚的旧家当过活——打车臣和格鲁吉亚不算，一头熊打小老鼠能叫打仗吗？

伊凡唰的一下站起来，法希尔以为今天自己终究是逃不过一顿打了，然后那个喝多了伏特加的俄罗斯人像YouTube上上传的那些足球流氓一样气势汹汹地指着他，一脚踏过来——踏到远处炸弹溅飞过来的碎石上，踩滑，靠着惯性自由落体到他身上来。伊凡的体积和密度很大，压得他喘不过气来，他的胸口被挤压着，嘴巴还被堵住了。

没错，愿满天灰尘遮盖了您的眼睛，缺氧的法希尔晕晕乎乎地想，辛亏没有别的人看见，不对，没有别的人谁扶他起来啊？不对，到底是谁纵容了战时军人喝酒这种奇葩事情?

喝醉了的伊凡离开了唇边柔软的“铺垫”，还在不依不饶地坚持着:“然后你母亲怎么了？”

喝醉的俄罗斯人思维跳跃很快，他显然已经忘记了法希尔的僭越。

忘记了伊利亚。

他不知道为什么鼻子就酸了，打了七年的仗，总统给他施加的温和的气质仍未消散殆尽，他不知不觉说了更多东西。

“我妈妈非常命苦……她先在亚述手里，然后是马其顿，罗马人，阿拉伯人，埃及人，土耳其人，所有人都想把她据为己有……”

俄罗斯人还舒服地在软肉上翻了个身，法希尔难受得几乎颤抖，然后伊凡像是玩够了一般，顺势从他身上滚下来躺到旁边，他们仰卧在个战壕里看烟雾散去之后的星星。

“你才给我说她的荣光不下王耀的……也是，人间若有天堂，大马士革必在其中；天堂若在天空，大马士革必与之齐名。这足以证明她不是浪得虚名。”

伊凡很快酒醒了，从善如流地接下了话柄，对于他的……禁脔，中东最后的根据地，他一切都很清楚。

“然后她死了，留下我和哈希尔(黎巴嫩)跟着弗波诺佛瓦像两个小傻瓜一样‘行成人礼’，波诺佛瓦在这方面是个脑子不转弯的人，跟柯克兰完全不一样。不过他事后承认，他总觉得成了他的人就该和他一样。”

“他有病，”伊凡直截了当地说，对于那个曾掀起一片红色血浪的人，他总是用一种奇异的角度来观察，“柯克兰把殖民地当玩具，他呢，自以为自己把你们当人看了。”

法希尔笑了，从他胸口摸出一个勋章，上面烫金的法语字在星光下竟然闪得耀眼。

先不论他居然还把这玩意儿放在身上——天父在上这孩子在想什么——他刚才用饼干砸中的难道是这玩意儿？这时候他脑子又转过一个隐蔽又怪异到他无法察觉的想法:这样法希尔的心就不会因为他的行动而痛楚了。这于他本来毫无关联，然而斯拉夫人从雪里带来的忧郁敏感在此刻又反复作祟，他又联想到另一个人——那个被他的枪口逼到断头台下，被他扔在茫茫雪地里的人。他带着寒气的斯大林式微笑此刻从幽灵缠在一起的影子里变得清晰，给他前二十年的错误下一个果戈里式悲喜剧的定断。

几十年前他习惯用他手上任何能接触到的东西砸他的胸口，他的兄长管这叫做“爱意最直接的表达”。从浦宁的诗到肖斯塔科维奇的谱子，从小铲子到手铐再到ak47，他觉得他扔再多的东西伊利亚都不会消失，他们是国家，单纯身体的损害并不会伤及分毫。

但他们也有痛觉，伊利亚习惯于用痛觉感受到其中微妙的情绪。他承受的怨气，威胁和不解都太多，他甚至开发出了“甜蜜的痛”，“我的小露西亚，”他摸着他可爱的长弟的头，心口流下被玫瑰花刺伤的血液，有花瓣的一头还留在伊凡手上，“我知道你爱我，好了快点去工作。”

他就这样一天天日复一日打发他，直到某一天伊凡熟练的动作再也找不到地方宣泄。

“看到没，这是我伟大的哥哥，伟大的弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦给我的勋章，他是世界上最有建树的革命者和思想家——所有的前提都是未完成式的!我现在要把它扔掉，然后明天再随便发表个什么申明，因为他也想这么做呢，这个已经丧失了勇气和信心的狗熊。他杀了我的母亲，现在又想杀死我，不对，他本来不想杀死我母亲，她那时候和傀儡娃娃差不多了，他说着什么自由和解脱——不对，哎，我也不知道我在说什么，我妈妈是最好的妈妈……”

“我对我母亲都没什么印象，”伊凡好心拍着他的肩膀，“我们几个中恐怕只有叶鲁尼亚(乌克兰)可能对她有些记忆，更要命的是我都不知道我爹是谁。”

“我记得您曾经宣称过拜占庭帝国是您的父亲。”

“话是这么说，不过海格力斯他们似乎对此颇有微词，你知道你父亲是谁吗？”

“这正是我要跟你讲的，这话要从我们还在安南(土耳其)的手上说起。”

他把勋章往远处一甩，待它骨碌碌滚到再也看不见的地方，接着松懈地叹了口气。

“我也不清楚……但其中必然有她爱的那一个。那时候以色列人甚至还没从奎特夫人(古埃及)的地盘离开，她找了奎特要办事情，那是她第一次离开半岛去非洲大陆，她不知道尼罗河会涨水，甚至遇到了十年难遇的暴雨，她想要过河，年轻和自然的威力使她情不自禁地畏惧。这时候有一个男子就偷偷躲在她旁边，她在棕榈下可怜地躲雨的时候，那个人已经在河里搭好了石桥，我的母亲经过了石桥，她想找到她的恩人，但那个人始终隐身在不可知处，后来她坚持让我们称那个人为父亲，尽管她后来一直努力地寻找着，那时候的人很脆弱，所以她坚信那是一个和她一样的存在。”

“这是命运多么好的安排，爱上一个不存在的人总比爱上可望不可及的人好。”伊凡总结道，“古时候的爱真叫人向往。”

法希尔过了十分钟才回答道:“有的也恨不得让人期盼从未发生。”

当天凌晨因为预期之外的子弹他们不得不转移了阵地，伊凡正为联军进行下一步部署，法希尔在安抚民众。伊凡安排好一切后发现他怀抱着一个母亲昏迷了好几天的孩子安抚，动作熟练如一个多子的母亲，但没有母乳的滋养，不安的哭泣仍在伊凡递过一个奶瓶后才以睡眠终结。

“你抱孩子的动作可比七年前熟练多了。”“你居然随身带奶瓶。”

他们同时长大了嘴巴，然后无声地笑了起来。

七年前的法希尔尽管落魄，却未磨灭那股贵公子的习气，七年前的伊凡如今日一样暴躁(他总是对任何不熟悉的人暴躁，熟悉的人偶尔也要忍受他的暴躁)，还多了一份鲁莽。他看着高大的总统在矮小精壮的俄罗斯贵客身边柔顺服从的模样心痛不已，但无论如何他们的境况都比利比亚大傻瓜好多了，谁有了伊拉克人的教训还不会乖乖听话抱大腿呢？

那天他第一次在普通外教场合以外的地方见到伊凡·布拉金斯基，对方刚从乌克兰飞回来，进入会客厅的第一件事就是摘下围巾和墨镜气势汹汹地问他:“你之前是想投靠西边那群守财奴是吧？”

承认就承认，毕竟眼前人投靠西方被玩弄的历史比他漫长多了。

说完他就乖乖地鞠了个躬，一直低着头，他比伊凡矮些，这时候站在制高点上的北极熊反而不好说什么了。这个孩子和利比亚逗比不一样，伊凡尖锐的目光打量着他，法希尔的眼神还有些生怯，但他掌权的时间比伊凡长多了，在现任总统父亲的打磨下，他已绝非中东那群顽石可比。

最后伊凡再也说不出什么责备的话语来，只好用一开始本来没打算施行的礼节来补救:“伊凡·布拉金斯基，我想……或许以后您就得听听我的建议了。”

“只要能维护稳定，我什么都愿意做。”法希尔答道，他的脸上很多年没有伤疤了，他以为只要镇压就可以解决一切。

一开始他只是在联合国会议上和琼斯打打嘴仗，看着法希尔自信地一路凯歌，接着美国人就坐不住了，他坚持说法希尔残暴无比压迫百姓(王耀当场背光翻了个白眼，毕竟这理由越听越熟悉)，然后恰到好处地派兵干涉内战，再然后库尔德人，各种战线，直到琼斯又意料之中地玩脱了，那个血腥残暴的极端组织横空出世。

弗拉基米尔坐不住了，他亦如是。那记得那个顺从地低下的头和明明不屈服的语气，那种冷静到极点的自信(自负?)和坚定的眼神，美国人估计把他的总统当成了萨达姆和卡扎菲一般的人物，谁知道他撑了这么久，而且和柯克兰家的缺德报纸报道不同，他派出去的记者们有幸见到了第一次选举的全过程，他总统的支持率居然在绝境之下一路攀高。

现在他们只想要和平，伊凡想，然而法希尔手上只剩下两座城池了。

“为了俄罗斯母亲在中东最后的利益。”他的总统站起来，一拍既定。

西装革履的人们也纷纷站起来，“为了俄罗斯母亲。”

“为了俄罗斯。”伊凡·布拉金斯基轻声念叨着，很多年以前他也曾经是着西装革履中的一份子，和叶鲁尼亚和娜塔莎站在一起，又是为了他们共同的……

为了他自己，他来到了叙利亚。这里闷热的天气让他想起某个在阿富汗的遥远的午后，短缺的水资源和无处不在的游击武装分子，逝去的幽灵震耳欲聋的口令。而这里的人们看着他们却像看着救世主一般，他跟着那个人一起背弃了太多的誓言，多得他都忘记了自己曾经十分喜爱小孩子。

在政府控制区平民的欢呼与感激中，他看见那个正在手忙脚乱给怀里的一团塞奶瓶的人，从那披着军装的背影一看就是个不合格的只擅长拿枪的新晋父亲。久违的莫名喜悦使他决定上前提醒那人，他养育过许许多多弟妹和孩子，论经验或许这些短命的人类一个也比不上他。

“这么抱孩子会让他不舒服，你托着他脑袋——”他蹩脚的叙利亚阿拉伯语戛然而止。

法希尔黑了，瘦了许多。额头上包着一个绷带，从衣领内部还可以见着一个绷带。他的许多地区被占领，因此几乎难以控制自己的神经，抱起那孩子也竭尽全力。他左脸上还留着一个伤疤，如果伊凡记得没错，那是琼斯在挑衅时划在他脸上的。

但他依旧是那么神采奕奕，圣经里那个少女还在他脸上残留了古老的美丽和坚韧，想必绝不会在残暴的世界警察手上屈服。但他现在见着了伊凡，却无法抑制自己的惊讶和慌乱的心情，他差点把手上的婴儿摔下去。伊凡及时上前接住了那孩子，这时候他们的身躯几乎贴在一起，他深灰粽色的长大衣被粘上了灰，法希尔像冒犯到天神一般急急忙忙朝后退去，于是他弄塌了一小块碎墙，伊凡微笑着继续朝前面走去，直把他逼得无处可逃。

伊凡并不知道为何要这么做，但他无端地觉得十分愉快，哪怕他又听见了远处炮火的轰鸣。

法希尔的眼睛就像见到了黎明第一丝曙光的航海者，还有几道晶莹而辉丽(他就是想这么形容)的泪痕在闪烁着。他地低下头又抬起头，伸出手又缩回去用衣袖揩了揩，过一会儿似乎又觉得如此过于粗鲁，焦虑得踱起了步子。

“说不出话来啦？”伊凡歪着脑袋看他，他尽量想象自己用着最温和的语气和眼神，“援助都是有条件的哦?”

“我知道，我知道，”叙利亚人迅速点点头，吸着含泪的痰，自战争以来第一次担心自己仪容不整，“没想到您真的亲自来了。”

其实他本来只是想跟过来看看就走，毕竟国内还有那么多事情等着他处理。但因着这次意料之中又出乎意料的邂逅，他又觉得有必要再多呆一段时间。

“只要你好好听我的建议，不放弃自己，我会尽可能帮你的。”伊凡点点头，见他还是一副受了惊吓的模样，忍不住开了玩笑，“看帅哥看呆了？”

剩下的得看你自己的造化了，伊凡想着，未注意间法希尔已经又挪动到他的身边，他露出疑惑的眼神。法希尔指指那个熟睡的婴儿，用俄语轻声道:“像您这么抱就可以了么？”

伊凡想了想说:“不一定，可能还因为你身上有血和硝烟的味道。”

“他的母亲今早上已经确认死亡了……我们的医疗系统也被摧毁得七零八落，我现在暂时没办法大幅度动作，只能帮忙照看他，可他在我手上一直不停地哭啊，就像我是那群邪恶的斩杀婴儿的恐怖分子一样。”

法希尔挫败而夸张地怂了耸肩，又龇牙咧嘴地按着左胸的伤口。

他们抱着孩子往营地走去，一个护士迎接“少将长官”和俄罗斯客人，她们终于安排好了其他事宜，从伊凡的手上接过那个沉湎梦乡的小团子。

“你可真不适合当父亲，在我们俄罗斯，即使有些男人多少大男子主义重一点，却也不至于大多数都对孩子手足无措。”

“您知道‘大多数’的教义本不允许这么做，”叙利亚人现在能抬起头直视他的眼睛了，眼里的喜悦和感激无可遁形，“没有关系，您既然也会这么做，这说明这事情绝非是不好的。”

现在伊凡说什么他都愿意听着，合作和指挥也变得轻松起来。有时候伊凡甚至觉得他和叶鲁尼亚、波罗的海的莱维斯比起来更适合当一个合格的伙伴，他没有那些稀奇古怪的天真想法，也不会对永远都给空头支票的美国人产生希冀。一旦选定了布拉金斯基成为他唯一的依靠，他就坚定不移地反驳琼斯那些莫名其妙的指控和援助平民的假说，始终坚持他作为合法政权掌握者的立场。

他们曾经打探过几个反对派武装的想法，除却库尔德有新造国家意识的想法之外，似乎别的更划算的计谋不过是给他洗个脑转换阵营而已。

伊凡只是想着定期来看一看，他也未曾想到这几乎成为一场拉锯战。国内的压力和叶鲁尼亚狗急跳墙的举动也压迫他，气疯了他，琼斯新选了个总统，一边忙着推锅一边又假装和他和和美美巩固友谊。他每次来到叙利亚时甚至觉得自己放了个假。

“你现在就像你那多灾多难的母亲一样了，所有人都想把你据为己有。”

他看完手机上安南和拉宾，以及那个恐怖分子化身的宣告之后，紧紧地桎梏着本走在他左侧的叙利亚人。

回应他的是一瞬间的迟疑和更紧的拥抱。

“她还在的时候，叙利亚是沙漠里最宝贵的明珠，黎巴嫩的诗人也称赞这堪比空中花园的创造，每年我都要到大马士革去采集玫瑰放在她的秘密坟墓外头，不过自从战争开始之后，我就再也没找到过那墓碑了。”

“我有个问题，她真是被波诺佛瓦杀掉的么？”

“是也不是，波诺佛瓦让我独立，您明白独立的含义，他只是拉着我的母亲参加了我的独立仪式——他牵着我的手举行的可笑独立仪式，从此我变成了他的弟弟，我的母亲在高级官员众目睽睽之下消失。”法希尔的眼里是干涸的风暴，他偏过头来看着伊凡，半坐在泥土上的人感同身受的幽紫色眼睛俯视着他，“那时候他还是个疯子，现在是个傻子。”

“没错，别去想那个青蛙了，”伊凡拉过他的手放在自己宽大的拳头里搓暖，躺着的人孩子气地笑了起来，“讲你的母亲和苦难都比讲他有意思得多。”

他又重复了一遍，“伊凡·伊利伊奇，我的母亲就不一样，她曾经的荣光可与东方的恩人相媲美。”

伊凡带他到一个大卡车下面停下:“我这次带了很多生活用品过来发给你们，当然包括奶粉，还有洗衣粉，顺带一提，我带来的可是真的洗衣粉。”

“您不会破坏自己的劳动成果的，”法希尔点点头，“只是您这次还把奶粉充好了放在奶瓶里，我感到受宠若惊。”

“您闭嘴，”回应他的是一个猝不及防的亲吻，霸道的伏特加的味道混合着军用罐头的湿气，不习惯如此亲密的法希尔脸色通红，“只要您再提一句我就再亲一次。”

“您一定是害羞了——”受害者还在喋喋不休地给自己挖坑。

今天要是不亲得他规规矩矩我伊凡·布拉金斯基就不是男人。

这是北极熊展开第二次行动前的最后想法。

事后法希尔还不怕死地加上一句:您本来就不是，您是国家意识。

亲也亲完了，抱也抱完了，孩子也还给了母亲(谢天谢地，这孩子的母亲只是暂时晕过去了，不像当初第一个可怜的小孩)。该做正事了，他们现在要及时赶到前方探查新一轮进攻路线，法希尔坚持要亲自前往，他说因为他不会死，而他已经在这里见过了太多的死亡。

“那群西方蠢蠡永远不知道代尔祖尔的人为何能坚守三年。”

但是伊凡明白的，早在二战时就明白了。

前面有一个宽度不长不短的小溪，法希尔正要脱掉他的靴子，伊凡比他动作更快，他迅速解下军靴的带子，用那傲人的力气把它们甩到河岸对面，然后背起法希尔就往河里走去。

绕是法希尔身经百战，和俄罗斯人亲密到私人关系也未料想到被如此对待，他的小腿轻蹬着抗议，又不敢真正使力踢到伊凡，他感觉自己现在就像一个披着面纱穿着长裙无法自己行走的小姑娘一样，血液从裸露的脚踝一直涌上脸颊。

“我明明可以自己走!”

而俄罗斯人只是悠然答道:“您不喜欢那我就放您下来，您留在岸边假装什么都不知道，等我在河里铺上石头，您再从石桥上走过来，我在河对面等您，绝对不会像您那个素未谋面的父亲一样躲起来。”

“算了吧您，”法希尔突然泄气一样地锤了锤他的肩头，“您爱的不是我，是我的地理位置。假如有一天我收回了所有失地，您就会离开我的。”

伊凡只是点点头，捉住作乱的左手，在无名指上烙下一个吻:“等您有一天收复失地。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记:石桥是《大长今》梗，不是我原创。
> 
> 其他梗待补全。
> 
> PS:可惜我觉得最后一句话几乎不可能了qwq两个人都清楚所以才这么干脆。


	5. 短歌2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修改版，本来还打算大修几次结果接到重大任务了

“伊凡·伊利伊奇，我的母亲不一样，她曾经的荣光可与东方的恩人相媲美。”

然后伊凡扔过去一个压缩饼干，清脆的声响刺破织满血腥的空气，法希尔摸着被砸中的心口无所谓地笑了笑，把饼干递给一个直勾勾盯着他的经过小孩。食物于他只是点缀，他仅与人民兴衰存亡与共。

“您为什么要砸我的心口?”

“少转移话题，你刚才说到你的母亲。”

“我现在更想知道您为什么要砸我的心口?”

“开玩笑，你知道你又不会死。”

“您砸得很顺手，或许以前已经练过很多次了？这可不是一个寻常的玩笑。”

“怎么，”他的斯拉夫恩人有些恼怒地皱眉，比西欧人要柔和些的五官却张扬得有些狠厉，“杀不死人就不允许试试手了？”

无数大自然的经验和教训告诉我们，不要在一头熊暴怒的时候摸他的尾巴，但来自沙漠和山丘的法希尔是一千零一夜中的勇士，继承了那些阿拉伯人留在历史中的好传统，他从不试图驯化北极的野兽，而是把自己踏踏实实地摆在第三人的角度恭敬地倾听书写他偶尔发疯时下达的指令——前提是对他的人民无害。时间磨合裂痕，熟练增长默契，有一天伊凡不小心开了一个关于宗教的玩笑，在两人彼此沉默的空隙之间，法希尔说出了他这辈子之前从来不会说过的话语:“嗯，就跟伊利亚·布拉金斯基同志一样。”

这下子打平了，他一不小心踩到了地雷。

法希尔当时很紧张，紧张到至今他都没回忆起来伊凡之前到底是讲了个什么笑话。他都做好默默承受一段暴风雨的准备了，他曾经见过伊利亚·布拉金斯基对付阿富汗的手段，所有人都知道，伊利亚是伊凡的晴雨表，他只好心想把责任都揽在自己身上大概还能阻止洪水的爆发。

至少他总不会像琼斯一样敢于指责鼻子说他动用了大规模杀伤武器，然后径直把枪口往他心脏上堵，旁边的贝什米特小姐看了拦都拦不住。

他觉得伊凡甩枪的动作和琼斯如出一辙，不愧是从历史巅峰的刀剑火海滚过来的人，但他1991年以后才开始渐渐出现在众人的视线中，之前则一直处于伊利亚的阴影之下，这种说法颇有深意。对于法希尔而言，他一直认为:搞大清洗，他在行，他的前kgb总统可以手把手教他用枪指着那几个横征暴敛的大财阀再留下几个；战争，不行，就连伊利亚也有很多年没打过仗了，在中亚的战斗着实体现不出他的真实水平。而可怜的伊凡呢，他还只能靠着伊利亚的旧家当过活——打车臣和格鲁吉亚不算，一头熊打小老鼠能叫打仗吗？

伊凡唰的一下站起来，法希尔以为今天自己终究是逃不过一顿打了，然后那个喝多了伏特加的俄罗斯人像YouTube上上传的那些足球流氓一样气势汹汹地指着他，一脚踏过来——踏到远处炸弹溅飞过来的碎石上，踩滑，靠着惯性自由落体到他身上来。伊凡的体积和密度很大，压得他喘不过气，他的胸口被挤压着，嘴巴还被堵住了。

没错，愿满天灰尘遮盖了您的眼睛，缺氧的法希尔晕晕乎乎地想，辛亏没有别的人看见，不对，没有别的人谁扶他起来？不对，到底是谁纵容了战时军人喝酒这种非正常事件的发生?

喝醉了的伊凡离开了唇边柔软的“铺垫”，还在不依不饶地坚持着:“然后你母亲怎么了？”

喝醉的俄罗斯人思维跳跃很快，他显然已经忘记了法希尔的僭越。更忘记了他们本来正在谈关于故人的话题。

他不知道为什么鼻子就酸了，打了七年的仗，总统给他施加的温和的气质仍未消散殆尽，他不知不觉说了更多东西。

“我妈妈非常命苦……她先在亚述手里，然后是马其顿，罗马人，阿拉伯人，埃及人，土耳其人，所有人都想把她据为己有……”

俄罗斯人还舒服地在软肉上翻了个身，法希尔难受得几乎颤抖，然后伊凡像是玩够了一般，顺势从他身上滚下来躺到旁边，一个半坐着一个仰卧在个战壕里看烟雾散去之后的星星。

“你才给我说她的荣光不下王耀的……也是，人间若有天堂，大马士革必在其中；天堂若在天空，大马士革必与之齐名。这足以证明她不是浪得虚名。”

伊凡很快酒醒了，从善如流地接下了话题，对于他的……禁脔，中东最后的根据地，他心里有一张不亚于丝绸之路的地图。

“然后她死了，留下我和哈希尔(黎巴嫩)跟着波诺伏瓦像两个小傻瓜一样‘行成人礼’，波诺伏瓦在这方面是个脑子不转弯的人，跟柯克兰完全不一样。他事后承认，他总觉得成了他的人就该和他一样，用他的规矩，学他的思维，谁不听话就得付出鲜血的代价。”

“他有病，”伊凡直截了当地说，对于那个曾掀起一片红色血浪的人，他总是用一种奇异的角度来观察，“柯克兰把殖民地当仆役，他呢，自以为自己把你们当人看了，而且他可能还觉得自己挺真情实意的。”

法希尔笑了，从他胸口摸出一个勋章，上面烫金的法语字在星光下竟然闪得耀眼。

先不论他居然还把这玩意儿放在身上——天父在上这孩子在想什么——他刚才用饼干砸中的难道是这玩意儿？这时候他脑子又转过一个隐蔽又怪异到难以察觉的想法:这样法希尔的心就不会因为他的行动而痛楚了。这于他本来毫无关联，然而斯拉夫人从雪里带来的忧郁敏感在此刻又反复作祟，他又联想到另一个人——那个被他的枪口逼到断头台下，被他扔在茫茫雪地里的人。他带着寒气的斯大林式微笑此刻从幽灵缠在一起的影子里变得清晰，给他前二十年的错误下一个果戈里式悲喜剧的定断。

他不会在意你的，就像法希尔也不会在意你一样，他们用坚硬的壳子把自己隔开了。

几十年前他习惯用他手上任何能接触到的东西砸他的胸口，他的兄长管这叫做“爱意最直接的表达”。从蒲宁的诗集到肖斯塔科维奇的谱子，从铲子到手铐再到ak47，他觉得他扔再多的东西伊利亚都不会消失，他们是国家，单纯身体的损害并不会伤及分毫。

但他们也有痛觉，伊利亚习惯于用痛觉感受到其中微妙的情绪。他承受的怨气，威胁和不解都太多，他甚至宣扬这种“甜蜜的痛”——仅仅在亲近的人面前，“我的小露西亚，”他摸着他可爱的长弟的头，心口流下被玫瑰花刺伤的血液，有花瓣的一头还留在伊凡手上，“我知道你爱我，好了快点去工作。”

他就这样一天天日复一日打发他，直到某一天伊凡熟练的动作再也找不到地方宣泄。

“看到没，这是我伟大的哥哥，伟大的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦给我的勋章，他是世界上最有建树的革命者和思想家——所有的前提都是未完成!我现在要把它扔掉，然后明天再随便发表个什么申明，因为他估计早就想收回这枚勋章了，现在没人记得他曾经是我的‘哥哥’，这个已经丧失了勇气和信心的投降者。他杀了我的母亲，现在又想杀死我，不对，他本来不想杀死我母亲，她那时候和傀儡娃娃差不多了，然后他说着什么自由和解脱——不对，哎，我也不知道我在说什么，总之我妈妈是最好的妈妈……”

“我对我母亲都没什么印象，”伊凡好心拍着他的肩膀，“我们几个中恐怕只有叶鲁尼亚(乌克兰)可能对她有些记忆，更要命的是我还不知道父亲是谁。”

“我记得您曾经宣称过拜占庭帝国是您的父亲。”

“因为海格力斯他们似乎对此颇有微词，而且从闹革命之后再也不流行认亲了，我就当笑话看过去。不过你知道你父亲是谁吗？”

法希尔把勋章往远处一甩，待它骨碌碌滚到再也看不见的地方，松懈地叹了口气。

“我也不清楚……但古列国其中必然有她爱的那一个。那时候以色列人甚至还没从奎特夫人(古埃及)的地盘离开，她找了奎特要办事情。那是她第一次离开半岛去非洲大陆，她不知道尼罗河会定时涨水，甚至遇到了十年难遇的暴雨，她从未见过如此大的河，那时候幼发拉底和底格里斯便是奇迹，而地中海是生命界限，年轻和自然的威力使她情不自禁地畏惧，不敢过河。这时候有一个男子就偷偷躲在她旁边，她在棕榈下躲雨的时候，那个人已经在河里搭好了石桥，我的母亲经过了石桥，她已然爱上了那个不见踪影的人，但那个人始终隐身在不可知处，后来她一直努力地寻找着，甚至让我们认此人为父亲，哪怕我们甚至完全不了解他究竟是怎样的存在。她唯一的论据是那时候的人类很脆弱，所以她坚信那是一个和她一样的国家意识存在。”

“这是命运多么好的安排，爱上一个不存在的人总比爱上可望不可及的人好。”伊凡总结道，“虚无主义的爱真叫人向往。”

过了十分钟，法希尔才回答道:“有的也恨不得让人期盼从未发生。”

当天凌晨因为预期之外的子弹他们不得不转移了阵地，伊凡正为联军进行下一步部署，法希尔在安抚民众。安排好一切后，伊凡发现叙利亚人正怀抱着一个母亲昏迷了好几天的孩子安抚，动作熟练如一个多子的母亲，但孩子缺乏母乳的滋养，不安的哭泣仍在伊凡递过一个奶瓶后才以睡眠终结。

“你抱孩子的动作可比七年前熟练多了。”“您居然随身带奶瓶。”

他们同时张大了嘴巴，然后无声地笑了起来。

七年前的法希尔尽管落魄，却未磨灭那股贵公子的习气，七年前的伊凡如今日一样暴躁(他总是对任何不熟悉的人暴躁，熟悉的人偶尔也要忍受他的暴躁)，还多了一份鲁莽。他看着高大的总统在矮小精壮的俄罗斯贵客身边柔顺服从的模样心痛不已，但无论如何他们的境况都比利比亚大傻瓜好多了，谁有了伊拉克人的教训还不会乖乖听话抱大腿呢？

那天他第一次在普通外交场合以外的地方见到伊凡·布拉金斯基，对方刚从乌克兰飞回来，进入会客厅的第一件事就是摘下围巾和墨镜气势汹汹地问他:“你之前是想投靠西边那群守财奴是吧？”

承认就承认，毕竟眼前人投靠西方被玩弄的历史比他漫长多了。

说完他就乖乖地鞠了个躬，一直低着头，他比伊凡矮些，这时候站在制高点上的北极熊反而不好说什么了。这个孩子和利比亚逗比不一样，伊凡尖锐的目光打量着他，法希尔的眼神还有些生怯，但他掌权的时间比伊凡长多了，在现任总统父亲的打磨下，他已绝非中东那群顽石可比。

最后伊凡再也说不出什么责备的话语来，只好用一开始本来没打算施行的礼节来补救:“这里是伊凡·布拉金斯基，我想……或许以后您就得听听我的建议了。”

“只要能维护稳定，我什么都愿意做。”法希尔答道，他脸上已经很多年没有伤疤，那时候情况看起来也没那么糟糕，他以为只要像几十年前一样通过镇压就可以解决一切。

一开始他只是在联合国会议上和琼斯打打嘴仗，看着法希尔自信地一路凯歌，接着美国人就坐不住了，他坚持说法希尔残暴无比压迫百姓(王耀当场翻了个白眼，这理由越听越熟悉)，然后恰到好处地派兵干涉内战，再然后库尔德人，各种战线纷纷爆起。直到琼斯又意料之中地玩脱了，那个血腥残暴的极端组织横空出世。

弗拉基米尔坐不住了，他亦如是。他记得那个顺从地低下的头和不屈服的语气，那种冷静到极点的自信坚定的眼神，美国人估计把他的总统当成了萨达姆和卡扎菲一般的人物，没人会想到他会坚持到现在。和柯克兰家的缺德报纸报道不同，他派出去的记者们有幸见到了第一次选举的全过程，他总统的支持率居然在绝境之下一路攀高。

现在他们只想要和平，伊凡想，然而法希尔手上只剩下两座城池了。

“为了俄罗斯母亲在中东最后的利益。”他的总统站起来，一拍既定。

西装革履的人们也纷纷站起来，“为了俄罗斯母亲。”

“为了俄罗斯。”伊凡·布拉金斯基轻声念叨着，很多年以前他也曾经是着西装革履中的一份子，和叶鲁尼亚和娜塔莎站在一起，又是为了他们共同的……

“为了伟大的联盟。列宁的党，光辉的人民啊！”

他神经质地闯进自己的办公室，发现谁也没把桌子上伊利亚的照片给带走。

为了他自己，他来到了叙利亚。这里闷热的天气让他想起某个在阿富汗的遥远的午后，短缺的水资源和无处不在的游击武装分子，逝去的红色幽灵震耳欲聋的口令。而这里的人们看着他们却像看着救世主一般，孩子们像娇嫩的花朵一样蹭到他身边来。他跟着那个死人一起背弃了太多的誓言，多得他都忘记了自己曾经十分喜爱孩童。

在政府控制区平民的欢呼与感激中，他看见那个正在手忙脚乱给怀里的一团塞奶瓶的人，那披着军装的背影一看就是个不合格的只擅长拿枪的新晋父亲。久违的莫名喜悦使他决定上前提醒那人，他养育过许许多多弟妹和孩子，论经验或许这些短命的人类一个也比不上他。

“这么抱孩子会让他不舒服，你托着他脑袋——”他蹩脚的叙利亚阿拉伯语戛然而止。

法希尔黑了，瘦了许多。额头上包着一个绷带，从衣领内部还可以见着一个绷带。他的许多地区被占领，因此几乎难以控制自己的神经，抱起那孩子也竭尽全力。他左脸上还留着一个伤疤，如果伊凡记得没错，那是琼斯在挑衅时划在他脸上的。

但他依旧是那么神采奕奕，圣经里那个少女还在他脸上残留了古老的美丽和坚韧，想必绝不会在世界警察手上屈服。但他现在见着了伊凡，却无法抑制自己的惊讶和慌乱的心情，他差点把手上的婴儿摔下去。伊凡及时上前接住了那孩子，这时候他们的身躯几乎贴在一起，他深灰粽色的长大衣被粘上了灰，法希尔像冒犯到天神一般急急忙忙朝后退去，于是他弄塌了一小块碎墙，伊凡微笑着继续朝前面走去，直把他逼得无处可逃。

伊凡仅仅是无端地觉得十分愉快，哪怕他又听见了远处炮火的轰鸣。

法希尔的眼睛就像见到了黎明第一丝曙光的航海者，还有几道晶莹而辉丽(他就是想这么形容)的泪痕在闪烁着。他猛地低下头又抬起头，伸出手又缩回去用衣袖揩了揩，过一会儿似乎又觉得如此过于粗鲁，焦虑得踱起了步子。

“说不出话来啦？”伊凡歪着脑袋看他，他尽量想象自己用着最温和的语气和眼神，“援助都是有条件的哦?”

“我知道，我知道，”叙利亚人迅速点点头，吸着含泪的痰，自战争以来第一次担心自己仪容不整，“我只是没想到您真的亲自来了。”

伊万哑然。

其实他本来只是想跟过来看看就走，毕竟国内还有那么多事情等着他处理。但因着这次意料之中又出乎意料的邂逅，他又觉得有必要再多呆一段时间。

“只要你好好听我的建议，不放弃自己，我会尽可能帮你的。”伊凡点点头，见他还是一副受了惊吓的模样，忍不住开了玩笑，“看帅哥看呆了？”

剩下的得看你自己的造化了，伊凡想着，未注意间法希尔已经又挪动到他的身边，他露出疑惑的眼神。法希尔指指那个熟睡的婴儿，用俄语轻声道:“像您这么抱就可以了么？”

伊凡想了想说:“不一定，可能还因为你身上有血和硝烟的味道。”

“他的母亲今早上已经确认死亡了……我们的医疗系统也被摧毁得七零八落，我现在暂时没办法大幅度动作，只能帮忙照看他，可他在我手上一直不停地哭啊，就像我是那群邪恶的斩杀婴儿的恐怖分子一样。”

法希尔挫败而夸张地怂了耸肩，又龇牙咧嘴地按着左胸的伤口。

他们抱着孩子往营地走去，一个护士迎接“少将长官”和俄罗斯客人，她们终于安排好了其他事宜，从伊凡的手上接过那个沉湎梦乡的小团子。

“你可真不适合当父亲，在我们俄罗斯，即使有些男人多少大男子主义重一点，却也不至于大多数都对孩子手足无措。”

“您知道‘大多数’的教义本不允许这么做，”叙利亚人现在能抬起头直视他的眼睛了，眼里的喜悦和感激无可遁形，“没有关系，您既然也会这么做，这说明这事情绝非是不好的。”

现在伊凡说什么他都愿意听着，合作和指挥也变得轻松起来。有时候伊凡甚至觉得他和叶鲁尼亚、波罗的海的莱维斯比起来更适合当一个合格的伙伴，他没有那些稀奇古怪的天真想法，也不会对永远都给空头支票的美国人产生希冀。一旦选定了布拉金斯基成为他唯一的依靠，他就坚定不移地反驳琼斯那些莫名其妙的指控和援助平民的假说，始终坚持他作为合法政权掌握者的立场。

他们曾经打探过几个反对派武装的想法，除却库尔德有新造国家意识的想法之外，似乎别的更划算的计谋不过是给已经存在的法希尔洗个脑转换阵营而已。

伊凡只是想着定期来看一看，他也未曾想到这几乎成为一场拉锯战，一打更是七年。国内的压力和叶鲁尼亚狗急跳墙的举动也压迫着他，气疯了他；琼斯新选了个总统，一边忙着推锅一边又假装和他和和美美巩固友谊。他每次来到叙利亚时甚至觉得自己身心俱静，竟是像放了个假。

“你现在就像你那多灾多难的母亲一样了，所有人都想把你据为己有。”

他看完手机上安南和拉宾，以及那个恐怖分子化身的宣告之后，紧紧地桎梏着本躺在他左侧的叙利亚人。

回应他的是一瞬间的迟疑和更紧的拥抱。

“她还在的时候，叙利亚是沙漠里最宝贵的明珠，黎巴嫩的诗人也称赞这堪比空中花园的创造，每年我都要到大马士革去采集玫瑰放在她的秘密坟墓外头，不过自从战争开始之后，我就再也没找到过那墓碑了。”

“我有个问题，她真是被波诺伏瓦杀掉的么？”

“是也不是，波诺伏瓦让我独立，您明白独立的含义，他只是拉着我的母亲参加了我的独立仪式——他牵着我的手举行的可笑独立仪式，从此我变成了他的弟弟，我的母亲在高级官员众目睽睽之下消失。”法希尔的眼里是干涸的风暴，他偏过头来看着伊凡，半坐在泥土上的人感同身受的幽紫色眼睛俯视着他，“那时候他还是个疯子，现在是个傻子。”

“没错，别去想那个青蛙了，”伊凡拉过他的手放在自己宽大的拳头里搓暖，躺着的人孩子气地笑了起来，“讲你的母亲和苦难都比讲他有意思得多。”

他干嘛每次都让我讲我的母亲呢？但法希尔仍重复了一遍，“伊凡·伊利伊奇，我的母亲不一样，她曾经的荣光可与东方的恩人相媲美。”

“那么你必不会负她期望。”

叙利亚人沉默起来，先时难得的喜悦也被浇灭。

“不一定，我真的，真的没什么期盼。”

伊凡于是安静下来，他知道这孩子很聪明，接下来要继续说话就总得有一个人当骗子。

第二天伊凡带他到一个大卡车下面停下:“我这次带了很多生活用品过来发给你们，当然包括奶粉，还有洗衣粉，顺带一提，我带来的可是真的洗衣粉。”

“您不会破坏自己的劳动成果的，”法希尔点点头，“只是您这次还把奶粉充好了放在奶瓶里，我感到受宠若惊。”

“您闭嘴，”回应他的是一个猝不及防的亲吻，霸道的伏特加的味道混合着军用罐头的湿气，不习惯如此亲密的法希尔脸色通红，“只要您再提一句我就再亲一次。”

“您一定是害羞了——”受害者还在喋喋不休地给自己挖坑。

今天要是不亲得他规规矩矩我伊凡·布拉金斯基就不是男人。

这是北极熊展开第二次行动前的最后想法。

亲也亲完了，抱也抱完了，孩子也还给了母亲(谢天谢地，这孩子的母亲只是暂时晕过去了，不像当初第一个可怜的小孩)。他们现在要及时赶到前方探查新一轮进攻路线，法希尔坚持要亲自前往，他说因为他不会死，而他已经在这里见过了太多的死亡。

“那群西方蠢蠡永远不知道代尔祖尔的人为何能坚守三年。”

但是伊凡明白，早在二战时就明白了，那是一个微缩版本的斯大林格勒保卫战啊。

他跟着法希尔一起走，从营地里出发，行走时仍是满天的星斗，渐渐地有黎明的曙光透过云层。

前面有一个宽度不长不短的小河，法希尔正要脱掉他的靴子，伊凡比他动作更快，他迅速解下军靴的带子，用那傲人的力气把它们甩到河岸对面，然后背起法希尔就往河里走去。

绕是法希尔身经百战，和俄罗斯人亲密到私人关系也未料想到被如此对待，他的小腿轻蹬着抗议，又不敢真正使力踢到伊凡，他感觉自己现在就像一个披着面纱穿着长裙无法自己行走的小姑娘一样，血液从裸露的脚踝一直涌上脸颊。

“我明明可以自己走!”

而俄罗斯人只是悠然答道:“您不喜欢那我就放您下来，您留在岸边假装什么都不知道，等我在河里铺上石头，您再从石桥上走过来，我在河对面等您，绝对不会像您那个素未谋面的父亲一样躲起来。”

“算了吧您，”法希尔突然泄气一样地锤了锤他的肩头，“您爱的不是我，是我的地理位置。假如有一天我收回了所有失地，您就会离开我的。”

伊凡只是点点头，捉住作乱的左手，在无名指上烙下一个吻:“等您有一天收复失地。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1*:新闻  
> 听着打雷歌单干完了修改工作。然后回来再读一遍风格终于基本统一了，但是感觉这个风很鬼畜，并不适合撬棺材板_(:з)∠)_  
> 关于某个越战老兵的事儿是情节需要纯属虚构的，你猜老王和阿米到底干了啥  
> PS:我爱他们三年了，我觉得大概还能战很久，尽管对于他们所代表的三次元是情感复杂难以言表的。


End file.
